


Saying Sorry

by Froggy1988



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Set after the New York SPecial, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: After the events in New York Ladybug calls Chat Noir to meet her on the roof so they can talk. One-shot, fluffy, huge spoilers for Miraculous Worlds (New York special).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Saying Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing for this fandom, so this is just a quick one-shot for me to work on getting the characters voices correct. Hopefully I’ll do some more once I feel more confident.

_Chat Noir, I hope you get this message. Will you meet me on the roof of the Musee D’Orsay tonight?_

Chat Noir closed his pole phone with a short snap. He leaned on his staff for a moment wondering why they weren’t meeting at their usual place for their nightly round.

“What are you up to M’lady?” He muttered to himself before leaping out of his bedroom window.

A few minutes later he landed on the roof terrace of the Musee D’Orsay. He looked around, suddenly on guard, his ears twitching, he didn’t think that it was a trap but he couldn’t be too careful. Then his cat senses picked up the scents of vanilla, coconut and freshly cooked bread and he instantly relaxed.

“Hey.”

He turned and saw Ladybug appear from a stairwell.

“Good evening Milady. Why the change of meeting place?”

“I just…” She sighed glancing away from him, as she continued to talk, she walked over to the parapet and lent on the yellow stone.

“After New York, I just thought it would be worth the time to talk about what happened.”

Chat Noir went and leaned on the parapet next to her. He looked at the lights of the louvre reflecting in the darkness of the nights water.

“Do I need to ask which part?”

“The part where you renounced your powers.”

“Ladybug.” He sighed. “My life, my real life - it's compliChated, and sometimes I don't get to choose where I am, or what I'm doing. I'm sorry. I just - the worst thing is, I just sometimes think, what if she needs me and I don't make it in time? What if she gets injured because I wasn't there when I was meant to be? What if another Chat noir could have been there for you when I couldn’t? If you got injured, that would hurt me more than anything. Ladybug...” He sighed and turned to look into those beautiful blue eyes that watched him in his every dream. “I care about you.”

“Listen to me Kitty.” She answered him seriously, her touch burning through his uniform when she grasped his shoulder.“ You've always been there when I need you. I trust you. You were chosen to be Chat Noir because you're the right person to carry this responsibility. I know you have doubts, I do too at times, but we just have to trust the miraculous, trust that they always land in the right hands. Although we don't always understand it at the time, everything that happens, happens for a reason. Paris was fine without us, somebody else has fixed the damage that giant robot caused. We were needed more in New York after all. The reason, the real reason that I wanted to call you up here, was to apologise to you. I spoke harshly to you in New York, and it’s partly because I was disappointed in myself, I take my responsibilities as Ladybug very seriously.”

“I do too though.”

“I know that now. Just...” She paused and he watched as she walked away from him, back over to the stairwell she had been sat in when he had first arrived, she bent and when she righted herself, she was holding aloft a bouquet of flowers.

“Will you take these flowers?” She said holding them out to him, her eyes firmly on the terrace’s flagstones.

Chat Noir felt his lips quirk upwards in a slight smile.

“What do they mean?” He said resting a hand against his hip. She was blushing slightly, and he thought it just might be the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Blue hyacinths for making peace and saying sorry. White lilies to end discord and unhappiness, ivy for dependency and support, because I value your support and I depend on you. I could never do this without you Kitty, no other Chat noir will do.”

Now Chat Noir couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face.

“Really?

“Really.” She said firmly. “And uh...” She reached into the middle of the bouquet and picked out the flower that had been standing out against the blue, white and green of the rest of the bouquet. Holding the single stem out to him.

"A yellow rose. I know what that means." He said his hand closing over hers. 

"Will you accept it?"

"No.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened in shock, but Chat Noir kept his hand over the top of hers and gave her a wide smile.

“You don’t need to give me flowers, I already know you’re the best partner ever ladybug.”

She smiled at him for a moment, and for a moment Chat Noir felt the whole world fall away so only the two of them existed, then she was pulling her hand away from his and they were stood on a rooftop overlooking the Seine, and it was still pretty magical as far as he was concerned.

"Do you forgive me for being harsh with you?” Ladybug asked him.

"There's nothing to forgive. Do you forgive me for renouncing my powers and for being in New York when I was supposed to be in Paris?"

"There’s nothing to forgive. You know I think I like this side of you Kitty. It's good to know there's something in your head other than bad puns."

"My puns are purrfect and you know it bugaboo."

"And everything is back too normal." His lady said rolling her eyes.

The smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with shock when they heard a loud bang. Ladybug ran over to the side of the terrace looking across the water with furrowed eyebrows, mouth set in determination.

"Yep, seems pretty normal to me." Chat Noir said jumping onto the low wall and looking over to where he could see smoke rising from the Cour Napoleon of the Palais du Louvre.

"Ready to go kitty Chat?"

"If you’re by my side milady, I'm always ready."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
